


Spring Has Come

by TwiExMachina



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunny!Xander, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, The kind of sex that just breaks out in laughter halfway through it's fluffy and great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiExMachina/pseuds/TwiExMachina
Summary: Xander is summoned in his spring attire.  Ryoma has been laughing the entire time.(You can't have Xander in bunny ears and not have porn about it, is what it gets down to really)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh cruel and mighty gacha, please accept this porn of the Spring Prince as a worthy sacrifice so I can summon him I did not spend seventy dollars in gift cards to get everyone but him.

Ryoma had been laughing for five minutes, a loud, booming laugh that had always been such a joy to hear shaking the room when they had been kings together but now made Xander flush in shame. Ryoma hadn’t even said a word to him, was too busy laughing. It had not faltered. The only time that it stopped echoing was when Elise had complimented his outfit and Xander gave her the bunny he kept in his hat. Ryoma started wheezing. He missed Ryoma, but Ryoma made it hard to feel anything but annoyed. And ashamed. He felt uncomfortable already and now he was laughingstock.

After introductions were done, Xander dismissed himself as fast as he was able, Ryoma’s laughter following him down the empty hallway. “Xander—” he managed to say between laughs, “Wait, Xander, wait.”

“I’ll wait when you’re capable of having a conversation without laughing,” Xander retorted, then turned around anyway.

Ryoma stretched his hands to Xander’s head. Xander grabbed his wrists and Ryoma pushed against him. “No, let me,” he laughed again, “let me touch your ears.”

“Ryoma—”

“I want to—” he laughed again, pulled out of Xander’s grip and reached for his ears and Xander stopped him again, “—come on let me, let me touch your ears.”

“Ryoma you are a grown man.”

“You are wearing _bunny ears_.” He stepped closer, grinning, stupidly, still reaching for Xander’s ears. “And pastels.”

“But really, all you’re concerned about is the—”

“The bunny ears. I want to pet them.”

“Ryoma you were a king. You ruled your country.”

“So were you and now you’re wearing bunny ears. It’s amazing how this summoning works, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely amazing.” Xander sighed. Ryoma was still reaching for his head, fingers clenching and unclenching. “If I let you touch the ears, will you stop being obnoxious?”

“No guarantees.”

“To think, I almost missed seeing you.”

Ryoma tilted his head, stopped struggling. “You missed me?”

“Almost. We were friends, after all.” In one lifetime. 

Xander technically remembered what had happened when Corrin was finally allowed out of the fortress, but the memory wasn’t quite there. Everything before that was clear, that was certainly his life, but what made him a legend worth becoming a hero to be summoned was not entirely real to him. It was more a book that he had read over and over, feelings that he understood rather than experienced (though some things stuck and were vivid and clear: Corrin leaving, staying, returning, Elise in his arms, Ryoma smiling, dying, laughing, fighting). Three books of memories, three timelines. One where he hated Ryoma, one where he was resigned with the man who was a better brother to Corrin than Xander was, and one where they were friends for the rest of their lives. It wasn’t as strong as it should’ve been based on the memories, but the thought ‘Ryoma’ only made Xander happy. 

The man in front of him, laughing about his ears? Not nearly as fond of that.

“We might’ve been friends, but you never once wore bunny ears. Quite frankly, the fact that you might’ve owned them and never wore them for your dear friend is insulting.”

“I never would’ve owned them.”

“Hmm, I don't believe that. I can see that there’d be some corruption in summoning if when we’re finally able to summon you it’s when you’re wearing pastels, but no, I have to believe that there is some grain of truth in this outfit.”

“Do you want to touch my ears or not because saying things like that will make sure you never touch them.”

“Okay I’m sorry I really want to pet them.”

Xander glared at him.

“Please let me pet them.”

Xander sighed. “Be reasonable. Don’t pull.” Slowly, with care, he let go of Ryoma. Ryoma’s grin widened and he reached up and ran his fingers over the ears on Xander’s hat. “Does it live up to your expectations?”

“This is the best moment of all my lives.”

“Even the birth of your son?”

“Well, I barely recall that. These ears are clearly superior.”

“Clearly,” Xander said and sighed. “So you like the ears?”

“Of course. It’s beautiful.”

“Beautiful, of course.”

Ryoma held the base of the ears and flipped them back and forth. He bit his lip and his shoulders shook.

“Oh now we’re back to that.”

“It’s so wonderful.”

“You’re obnoxious.”

“I’m obnoxious? You’re the one in pastels! And glittery gold! You brighten up a room by walking into it, mostly because no room would have such color combinations on it. It's completely absurd. You're absurd.” Ryoma giggled again, flopped Xander’s ears. “Honestly, looking at you now, I can’t believe I’ve been in love with you for half of my life.”

“What?”

“What?”

“Did you just say you—”

“No.”

“Ryoma, let me finish before you deny—”

“Noooooo,” Ryoma said, drawing out the ‘o’ and flipping the ears down so they hit his head. 

Xander grabbed Ryoma’s wrists and pulled his hands away. “Ryoma, you just said you loved me.”

“You simply have the wrong impression.”

“Ryoma I heard you say it.”

“You misheard. My fingers were in your ears.” He clapped his hands together. “Now, I’ve had my fill of you. I mean your ears. So I’m just going to. Go.”

“No, no. You don’t get to just say that you’ve been in love or lust with me or whatever and then just turn around and leave.”

“Whoa, whoa, I said ‘love’ where did lust come from?”

From long nights sparring together, the excited energy as Ryoma fought, how after sometimes Ryoma would just laugh, sweaty skin bright in the moonlight and Xander sometimes wanted nothing more than to kiss and bite those lips and taste his laughter. “Ah, so you admit that you said love.”

Ryoma turned red, tried starting sentences, failed, and sighed. “Fine. You were my dearest friend. Sometimes I wanted our brief meetings to last the entire night. I liked staring at you sometimes. We were kings. We had families. I was content watching.”

Xander didn’t say anything. He didn’t know if I could. His mouth was open and he was just staring. Memories started to come, long meetings, the two of them sharing sake, wine. Shy glances at times. Ryoma, in front of him now, pink on his cheeks, eyebrows pressed together and Xander wanted to run his fingers over them, just feel him. It was soft, it was warm, and he wanted to actually feel it, not stare at Ryoma like it was a hopeless scenario. He was summoned, a timeless concept. Nothing was holding him back. No countries. No obligations. Just the two of them in an empty hallway, Ryoma’s hands on him, smiling up at him like he was the most amusing thing in the world.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Ryoma said and turning away. Like there was still something stopping him.

“You expect to leave after saying that?” Xander asked, taking a step towards Ryoma and holding his wrist. “And we were having such a charming time.”

Ryoma looked down at Xander’s hand, then back up at him. “Well I got my fill of your ears. I don’t really have much of a reason to stay.”

“Just the ears? That’s all that held your interest?”

“Why, was there something else?”

“I don’t know Ryoma, you tell me. What features do bunnies have?”

Ryoma started to grin, shifted so he could hold Xander’s wrist. “Why Xander, are you implying that you have a tail as well?”

“I might be. But you’ll have to find that out for yourself.”

Ryoma stared at him, then tried to walk around to look at him. Xander turned kept him in front of him. Ryoma looked up at him. Xander’s face was serious, that still harsh look, brows pressed together, but he was pink. Ryoma stepped forward, as close as he could get. A breath of air was between them. Xander swallowed and it stuck in his throat. Ryoma looked up at Xander, moved his hand around Xander, felt over the small of his back until his hand slid down. “Ah,” he said, grinning as he cupped the tail in his palm. “There it is.”

“There it is,” Xander repeated. He licked his lips and watched as Ryoma looked down and bit his lip.

“Now that’s enjoyable.” He let the tail go and slid his hand down to Xander’s ass and he squeezed that. “Very,” he said slowly as he rubbed him, “enjoyable.” He leaned up and kissed Xander’s chin. “A blessing, really,” he said against his skin, not pulling back any further.

“Well, glad I can entertain.”

“I wouldn’t call this entertainment.”

“Oh well that won’t do,” Xander said, tilting Ryoma’s head up and kissing him. He could feel Ryoma's smile against his lips. It tasted better than his fantasies. They took their time, just kissed slowly, focused on the warmth, the contact. It was almost chaste if it wasn't for Ryoma's hand squeezing his ass, unwilling to move. Slowly, Ryoma pulled away and Xander let out a slow breath. “That was nice.”

“Yes. Very.” Ryoma squeezed his ass. “Did you want to do more?”

Xander smiled. “Perhaps. What did you have in mind?”

“Oh, just exploring your rabbit hole.”

Xander's smile disappeared and he glared at Ryoma. Ryoma could only stay straightfaced for a second before he bit his lip and pressed his face into Xander's shoulder and laughed. Xander reached behind himself and slapped Ryoma's wrist. “Get your hand off that. You've lost all right to that.”

Ryoma laughed and squeezed him.

“No, stop.”

“Don't take the bunny butt away from me,” Ryoma said, moving his other hand to cup the other cheek. He squeezed, pushed his ass up up, giggled against him.

“You've lost it. You couldn't behave yourself. Let go of me.”

“Nope.”

Well if Ryoma wasn't going to let go, Xander was just going to leave. He took a step back. Ryoma followed, pressed against his chest, hands still squeezing. Xander stepped again and almost tripped as Ryoma kept following, pressed against his chest, feet knocking against Xander's. He stumbled back, Ryoma following and shoving him against the wall. Ryoma fell against him, laughed. It was just the two of them. Xander could feel his laughter against his skin. He was so close and his laughter echoed in his bones and Xander couldn’t help smiling at him.

Finally, with Xander pressed against a wall, Ryoma looked up at him. He smiled, laughter still lingering in the corners of his mouth. He stared at Xander for a long moment and Xander didn't want to move. He could stay there without a care, just as long as he had Ryoma's smile. “You know…” Ryoma said softly, “I have a room here. And you don't here.”

“Not yet.”

“Of course not yet, and if you ask the summoner, they will certainly see what space they can get you. But if, for just right now, you want to, you can stay with me. And whatever may come, will come.”

“You will come, I'm sure.”

“You too. I'm not selfish. Maybe I'll make you come twice.”

“Oh, how kind. Or maybe not. Would you give me time to rest or fuck me while I'm oversensitive?”

“Oh, oversensitive of course. I want to see if I can fuck that bunny butt and get that crease out of your eyebrows.” Ryoma let go of his ass and reached up and rubbed his thumb between his eyebrows. He smiled, looked so fond. “Though this look has grown on me. It's you. And I love that. You.” 

“I'm fond of your brashness as well. Even if it does lead you to fondle bunny ears.”

“Well it's worked out for me so far.”

“It has.” Xander leaned down and kissed Ryoma briefly. “Lead the way. Let's see if your room is fit enough for me.”

Ryoma smiled and let Xander go and began to walk down the hall. “A pity I don't get to watch your ass bouncing in front of me.”

“You're losing your touch. That rabbit metaphor wasn't nearly as good.”

“I know. I'm sorry. I just keep thinking how we're going to be fucking like rabbits in an hour’s time.” Ryoma looked over his shoulder at Xander. “Now that was good.”

“Eyes front, High Prince.”

“As you wish, Spring Prince.” Ryoma smiled and turned away again.

Xander started the walk to Ryoma’s room behind him, then he matched Ryoma’s pace, gradually ending up walking beside him. Ryoma still faced forward. He didn’t look like he noticed. Xander shifted, brushed his knuckles against Ryoma’s. Ryoma’s lips twitched and he hooked his finger around Xander’s. He didn’t say anything. It might’ve been a relief. It might’ve been a disappointment.

Xander ran into Ryoma when he suddenly turned to a door. Ryoma looked up at him and smiled as he opened the door, all calm and collected then stepped in and wrapped his fist around Xander’s shirt, pulling him in. It happened quickly after that, Ryoma slamming the door and pressing Xander against it, frantically biting his lips. Xander moaned, wrapped his arms around Ryoma and held him against himself. Ryoma didn’t waste time, kissed him deeply, hands running over Xander’s body, feeling everything he could touch. Xander tried to do the same with Ryoma, but his hands kept catching armor, stopping him. Cold where Xander wanted warmth. Needed it.

Xander broke the kiss and held Ryoma’s face and kept him far enough away that he wouldn’t try to kiss him again. “Now, my clothes will have to go as well but your armor…” Xander reached back and found the clasp, slid his samurai crown off his face. “That will take time.” He kissed Ryoma's forehead. “And unfortunately not as sexy as it would be undressing me.”

“You act like getting you out of a pink vest is the peek of fantasies.”

“The act of undressing someone is part of foreplay. It's not a fantasy. Honestly what undressing fantasies have you been having—”

“You in stockings.”

“You—”

“And of course, removing said stockings.”

“Excuse me?”

“You asked.”

“I…we'll put a pin in that.”

“Ooh, we are, are we?”

“The point is that armor is tedious so let's just get it over with. So when I actually get invested we don’t have to get turned off by all the buckles and fastens of armor.”

“Fine, fine. Armor rack,” he said, pointing over his shoulder at the armor rack in the corner. Xander followed Ryoma over and helped him out of his armor. Ryoma was practiced, Xander tentative. He thought he remembered Hoshidan armor, having seen Ryoma’s enough times, but he could only follow Ryoma’s gentle guiding. “You’ll have to help me with your clothes. Buttons and knee-high boots and a cape? That’s outside of my understanding.”

“I can help you.”

“Or you could do everything and I’ll just fondle every inch of skin that I see.” Xander’s lip twitched. He popped his collar and Ryoma raised his hand and ran his fingers over Xander’s throat. “Now that is nice,” he said, smiling as he kissed underneath Xander’s chin. “It’s a win-win situation, see?”

“Maybe.” Xander removed his hat and Ryoma grabbed his wrist, shook his head. “You can’t be—”

“The ears stay.” Ryoma hummed and kissed Xander. “They’re charming.”

“You’re horrible.”

“You can leave if I’m so horrible.”

“Well it’s not a deal breaker.”

Ryoma hummed, kissed along Xander’s jaw. “And what is a deal breaker?”

Xander thought, or pretended to. He wanted to stay with Ryoma, even if he was fascinated with the stupidest things of his outfit. “Will we have sex in the futon?”

Ryoma looked over at the messy futon at the foot of the untouched bed. “There's nothing wrong with a futon.”

“Yes there is.”

“But for your convenience and comfort, we'll use the bed.”

Xander hummed. He removed his glove and the pink wrist guard and set it on the table next to the armor stand. Ryoma took his hand and kissed his palm, his nose tracking against his fingers. “Then I see absolutely no reason to leave.” 

Ryoma smiled against his skin, kissed down to his wrist and pressed his lips to his pulse. “I do think futons are fine, but the comfort of your bunny butt is most important.”

“Okay, I'm seeing a reason now,” and Ryoma laughed and kissed him. For a while it was just that, kissing, Ryoma's mouth hot and sweet against Xander's, his hand tangling in Xander's hair while the other stroked his wrist. Then Ryoma wanted more, pushed up Xander's loose sleeve to his elbow and ran his fingers up the tendon. Xander took a breath and his breath shuttered against Ryoma’s lips. It was so gentle, it was barely there, but it made Xander want to push closer to Ryoma. Just touching felt so nice. He wanted more, raised his hand and undid his vest. Ryoma hummed and kissed along his jaw, running his hand over the ruffles of his shirt. Ryoma brought his hand down to his stomach, slipped his fingers into the belt, then slid his hand back up his chest. He was smiling against his neck. Xander pulled the tie off and let it fall to the ground. He popped his buttons undone down to his collarbone and Ryoma kissed over his neck. 

“Beautiful,” Ryoma muttered against his throat, opened his mouth to run his tongue over his Adam's apple. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Xander smiled and closed his eyes. “That would have more weight of you didn't call my ears that first.”

Ryoma kissed his pulse and pulled away and Xander opened his eyes, slowly, like he waking from a dream. He might've been in one, with the moonlight shining from outside and making Ryoma glow. Ryoma reached up and flopped his ears again. “Well these are spectacular.” He pulled the hat off of Xander's head and set it to the side he slowly took the green circlet off. Xander's hair fell out of place, his curls tickling along his chin. Ryoma cupped Xander's cheeks and threaded his fingers through Xander's hair. “You are spectacular too. And beautiful. And wonderful.” Ryoma closed his eyes and kissed Xander, bit his lip as he pulled back. “And when you combine your amazing self with the bunny ears, well it all just becomes even more wonderful.”

“A pity that you have to compliment me so nicely alongside the ears.”

“Both are equally deserving of high compliments.” He put the ears back on Xander’s head. 

“Every time I think you’re worth staying with, you say something like this and make me want to leave.”

“Well we can’t have that.” Ryoma kissed down his neck, and Xander held Ryoma’s hair. Ryoma pressed his nose against his collarbone. “Let me apologize to you.”

“Well I do love having you apologize.” He brought his hand up between them, undid more buttons, his knuckles hitting Ryoma’s chest. “Let me make it easier for you then.”

Ryoma kept Xander against the wall. His lips traced over his skin, wherever he could touch, his hands moving hotly over everywhere else. Xander’s shirt was unbuttoned completely, half untucked, the right sleeve fully off and dangling empty at his side. Ryoma’s hands shivered up Xander’s ribs as he mouthed at his neck. Xander rested his cheek against Ryoma’s head, panting against his hair. His hand moved down Xander’s stomach, caught in his belt. Ryoma pulled back and kissed Xander’s jaw. “Am I forgiven?” he asked, his voice just barely audible. 

“For now,” Xander said, and pushed Ryoma back. “Surly you’ll do something horrible and will have to beg me again.”

“I’ll be the one begging?” Ryoma said, grinning as Xander pushed him onto the bed. “Odd, I’m used to the other way around.”

Xander scoffed and removed his shirt completely, tossing the left glove and arm guard aside completely. “I can’t believe anyone would beg for you.”

“You’re begging now.”

“No, this isn’t begging, this is casual. Inquiring about the weather.”

“The weather is nice, isn’t it?”

“Well it’s easy to have nice weather when you’re above the clouds.”

“And if weather was a euphuism?”

“Eh.”

“Come now, there’s been worse weather.”

“Eh.”

“Well what weather,” he said, pulling on Xander’s hips so he was straddling him, “do little bunnies find fair?” He smiled as Xander pushed his shirt up to his neck, closed his eyes as Xander tracked his fingers over his chest, humming as Xander circled his finger over his nipple. “Do they prefer raging storms? Or calm sunny days?”

Xander kissed up his jaw and Ryoma tilted his head so they kissed. Xander pulled back, looked down at Ryoma and how he looked on the bed, underneath Xander, hair flattened around his face. “Whatever weather you give me, I’d be happy with. As long as it’s a good time. But even then, I’ll give you a second chance.”

“I won’t disappoint. After all, seeing a disgruntled bunny has to be saddest sight known to—” he laughed as Xander pulled Ryoma’s shirt over his face.

“Shut up.” Ryoma pulled his shirt off completely and Xander bent down to kiss his neck, relishing in Ryoma’s moan echoing against his lips. He bit Ryoma, felt him arch and press against his chest. He licked at the slight mark and moved back to kiss him, ran his hands over his arms, traced his fingers over a lightning scar on his arm. He kissed, hands roaming until Ryoma was gasping underneath him. Xander kissed the corner of Ryoma’s mouth and slid off of him, grabbing the hem of Ryoma’s pants and sliding them off. “So how are we doing this?”

“Did I not make it clear that I would like to fuck you? If that’s alright of course.”

“You did mention something about rabbit holes, but I wasn’t sure if that was a pun for the sake of puns or a serious want.”

“It’s a want. Considering that you are a paladin, I think that it would be fitting if you rode me.”

Xander narrowed his eyes. He should leave just for the endless teasing. He looked down at Ryoma, naked, lying on his back on the bed, looking up at Xander with a smile that was both teasing and completely and utterly fond and Xander didn’t want to be anywhere else. “Fine.” He ran his finger along the curve of Ryoma's dick and Ryoma tilted his head back and hummed. “Your cock looks like a decent enough perch.”

“Decent enough.” He sat up a bit, looking more serious than he had the entire time. “Are you fine if I prep you or would you rather do it yourself?”

Xander tilted his head. “Why is that a question?”

“Well…”

“Do you just want a show?”

“If you want to give me one. Look, I don't want to overstep and do something you're not comfortable with or trust me doing.”

“At this point you wonder if I trust you enough?”

“You've been awfully accommodating to me, despite my teasing. I don't want to overstep. I adore you, Xander.”

“And I you. Which is why,” he leaned over and kissed Ryoma, “I’m going to make sure I wear this damned bunny tail for you.”

Ryoma’s eyes widened and he grinned. “You can wear that—”

“And nothing else. Well, this thin belt that it’s attached to because it needs—mmph!” Ryoma pulled him down and kissed him, tongue pushing into his mouth, gripping his hair, muffling his words as Ryoma moaned into his mouth.

“I love you,” Ryoma said as he pulled apart, running his thumb over Xander’s lip. “I love you so much.”

“One day, I’ll get a declaration of love out of you that doesn’t involve my bunny accessories.”

“Why, are you going to stop wearing them?”

Xander glared again and undid his pants, slipping them off. Ryoma watched him, grinning, his eyes roaming over Xander’s body. He stared, pupils blown back, looking at Xander like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, like he would never want to be anywhere else. Then Xander put the bunny tail back on and Ryoma bit his lip, his shoulders shaking with laughter. Xander ignored him. “How would you like me?”

Ryoma cleared his throat and let the laughter fade. “Lay down on your back,” Ryoma said, moving off of the bed. He bent down and kissed Xander’s forehead as he got into position. “Get comfortable, my bunny prince. I’ll be back.”

Xander nodded and let out a breath, shifting as Ryoma moved to wash his hands. He spread his legs, thought of Ryoma between them and spread them wider. Ryoma returned and opened up a drawer, pulling out a well-used tin of lubricant. Xander tilted his head and watched him as he quietly slicked his fingers, his face calm and serious. Xander just stared at his profile, the curve of his nose, his lips. “You’re beautiful, Ryoma,” Xander said and he watched those lips curve into a smile.

“And so are you.” Ryoma turned to Xander and walked to him. He sat between Xander’s legs, rubbed his cock against his palm and watched Xander bite his lip. “So beautiful. Relax for me.” He circled his finger around Xander and Xander shuttered. He tested pushing against Xander’s hole and the tip of his slick finger slipped in. “There you go. What a good bunny.”

“Could you at least stop with the rabbit jokes when we’re having sex?”

“Never.”

“It’s attached to a—” Ryoma thrust his finger and Xander moaned “—a, a fucking hat.”

“It’s still,” he thrust again, “so good.” He laughed. “It doesn’t suit you at all.”

“Stellar with compliments as usual.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Don’t slow down. Keep going.”

“I've got you, I've got you.” He thrust his finger slowly, steadily, a precise rhythm that made Xander's breath constantly stutter into moans. He kissed Xander's neck and pushed a second finger into him, stroking his hair as he arched. He pushed the hat out of the way, but he didn’t seem to notice, focused on Xander’s face. “You're amazing, Xander,” Ryoma muttered as Xander moaned, “so amazing, so wonderful. Already you feel so good.” He twisted his fingers and curled them up. Xander's hips bucked and his mouth fell open as he let out a choked noise. “You sound even better.”

“Ryoma please—”

“I'm not stopping. I'm never stopping.”

“You'll have to stop at some point.”

“Never. You're never getting a full nights sleep again,” Ryoma said and Xander laughed, the laugh catching in a moan. “You'll never walk straight again.”

“Will you allow me the same pleasure?”

“Gods, yes. Of course.” He pushed a third finger into Xander and watched him moan and grab Ryoma's arm. “I would love to be fucked senseless by you.” Ryoma kissed Xander's shoulder. “But for now, just you.”

He stretched Xander slowly. Xander was covered in sweat, his breath catching, limbs twitching and shifting when pleasure echoed through him. Xander couldn't hear Ryoma's words anymore, only his tone and he latched onto that. It felt like forever and still too soon when Ryoma slipped his fingers out. Xander blinked, breathes heavily as he tried to reorient himself. He turned his head and watched Ryoma slick his cock. “I guess this is really happening,” Xander muttered.

“You guess? Has it not been clear to you?”

“I don’t know.” Xander felt silly, absurd, and looked away. Ryoma took his chin and turned him back to face him. He kissed Xander softly, pulled back, didn’t say anything. Xander smiled a bit in return. Ryoma was with him. That was all that mattered. “Come on. Lay down.”

“Of course,” Ryoma laid beside Xander and Xander sat up, adjusting the hat back on his head. Ryoma started laughing.

“What are you doing?”

Ryoma covered his mouth and shook his head.

“Gods, what is your problem?”

“I forgot about the hat and the tail.”

“You forgot.”

“It’s very charming,” Ryoma said, like it was a compliment.

“You forgot about the whole fucking reason we’re having sex.”

“It slipped my mind. And now it’s back.”

“And it’s glorious—”

“And it’s fucking glorious.”

Xander pushed on Ryoma’s shoulder, pushed him back on the bed. “Would you like to admire the tail?”

“Oh please.”

Xander pressed one last kiss to Ryoma’s lips before he straddled Ryoma’s waist, turning away from Ryoma. Ryoma shifted underneath Xander and Xander slid his hands over his legs, pressed his thumbs against his thighs. “You ready?”

“I’ve been ready. You comfortable?”

Xander nodded. “Well, for now.”

“For now,” Ryoma agreed, sliding his hands along Xander’s thighs, cupping his hips. “If you’re ready—”

“I am.”

“—then get that bunny butt on my cock.”

“Stop calling it a bunny butt.”

“What do you want me to call it?”

“Literally anything else.”

“I’ll come up with something.” Ryoma moved his hands, one spreading his cheeks and the other moving down to his cock. “Later.”

Xander nodded and let out a breath, slowly lowering himself as Ryoma’s hands guided him. Ryoma’s cock slowly entered him and Xander let out a breath, slowly easing himself down. They had time. He took it slow, just focused on breathing, on the stretch of Ryoma filling him, on Ryoma’s hands on his hips. Xander settled fully on his cock, ass flush against Ryoma’s skin. Xander shifted against him, remembered the tail. Well, Ryoma would like it. He wiggled his butt the best he could, made the tail wag and Ryoma laughed. He seemed closer then ever, his voice warming him.

Xander smiled and slowly rose up and then sank back down his cock, groaning. Ryoma moaned underneath him, digging his fingers into his skin. He didn't move, let Xander find his own pace. Xander took his time, getting used to the feel of Ryoma's cock and how it dragged against him. After a couple of testing thrusts, he looked over his shoulder at Ryoma. “How is that?”

“Good, so good.”

“So you want me to just keep this pace then? No faster?”

“Faster would be even better.”

“Would it?” Xander slowly moved up Ryoma's cock, so slow it was almost maddening for Xander. “Should I though?” he said, his voice quiet so he wouldn't moan. “This is nice, isn't it?” He stopped, just the head of Ryoma's dick inside of him.

“Xander please please please.”

There it was. Xander slammed down on Ryoma's cock and then back up to the sound of their shocked moans. Ryoma's hips snapped up to meet Xander and Xander rode him, keeping a steady rhythm as Ryoma moved without thinking. Xander gripped Ryoma's knees and leaned forward. That angle was better, made his vision burst into white light at every thrust. He didn't falter, kept riding him, panting. Ryoma was talking and it sounded like he was far away.

“So good, you're so good Xander. You look so good, with that little tail bouncing.”

“You have to bring up the tail…” Xander muttered and shook his head. He didn't stop thrusting. He was so close, he could feel heat building, even without either of them touching his cock. 

“Wait wait,” Ryoma muttered and Xander stopped thrusting. He tried to respond, ask what was wrong, but his voice caught. He was dizzy, panting, shaking slightly. He didn't even realize that he was that sensitive. Ryoma sat up and wrapped his arm around Xander's stomach, held him against his chest. Xander shivered as Ryoma adjusted the hat back on his head. “It was slipping.”

“Ryoma—”

“I couldn’t let it fall,” Ryoma said, then bent his head and kissed Xander’s neck. He rocked his hips. “Keep going. It’s wonderful. You’re wonderful.”

“Are you going to lay back down?”

Ryoma hummed against his skin, moved his hand down to rub Xander’s chest. “No. I like holding you.” He rocked his hips against Xander again and Xander bit his lip. “And I get to have an amazing view of your cock.” He stroked Xander, ran precum down the shaft and hummed in his ear as Xander arched his back. “You’re such a pretty rabbit, you know that?” Ryoma said, and Xander could feel the heat of his smile. “Such cute ears, a lovely ass and tail…” Ryoma laughed and Xander felt it against his back, the rise and fall of his chest as they were pressed flush together. Xander felt warm, hearing Ryoma laugh, feeling Ryoma laugh like it was flowing through him. “Sorry, I just thought about putting a bow on your dick.”

“Really?” Xander shifted and lifted his hips. He couldn't thrust as deeply, but he just wanted to move and hear Ryoma moan.

Ryoma moaned, but he started laughing again. “Powder blue. It’d match the pink.”

Sex felt better before, when they were barely moving and Ryoma was holding him. He let out a breath and leaned against Ryoma's chest. “I'm no good at bows. Knots are better, and they'd suit you,”

Ryoma grinned, kissed Xander and stroked his dick. “Would they?”

“Of course.” He moaned and grabbed Ryoma's hair, holding his forehead against Xander's. “I'll just have to show you.”

Ryoma smiled at him and Xander stared at him until he closed his eyes and panted as Ryoma stroked him faster. He rocked his hips into Ryoma's hand, small motions, not enough to speed him along, just so Ryoma knew how much he enjoyed it. It didn’t take long to come either way, fisting Ryoma’s hair as he gasped and arched his back, coming on the sheets. Ryoma rubbed his chest as he came, murmuring quietly. “Beautiful,” he whispered as Xander relaxed against him. “So beautiful.”

“Lovely little bunny,” Xander muttered.

“Well, if you’re saying it…” Ryoma gently took Xander’s hair and tilted his head so he could breathe in his ear. “Can you lift your tail in the air for me? I want to see that as I come.”

“Pervert,” Xander hummed and kissed Ryoma. “But fine. Do you want me to spread my cheeks for you? Take a peek down the rabbit hole?”

“You said it, not me. Which is a resounding ‘yes’.”

“I figured.” Xander slowly lifted himself off of Ryoma’s cock. “Be courteous and at least give me a pillow.”

“I have been nothing but accommodating.” Ryoma passed a pillow to him and Xander rested his cheek against the pillow, reaching back to spread himself for Ryoma. Ryoma cursed and Xander tried to look as smug as a man with a bunny eared hat could look with his face pressed against a pillow. He saw Ryoma take himself in his hand and stroke himself rapidly, staring down at Xander. 

Thankfully, Ryoma was close. ‘Ryoma’s enjoying this’ could only excuse cramping for so long. Ryoma groaned and came, his cum warm as it splattered against his ass and fingers. Xander might’ve moaned. He was glad that his face was in the pillow. Ryoma sighed and smiled at Xander. “Wonderful.”

“It was. And it can only get better.”

“Now that’s exciting. Let’s get you in a better position. That looks uncomfortable.”

“But still sexy.”

“Very sexy. But now you can relax.” He helped Xander sit up and Xander tossed the hat across the room. Ryoma pouted and Xander sucked that lip. Ryoma smiled and kissed Xander, running his fingers through Xander’s sweat slicked hair. “Thank you. For being here. In all ways.”

Xander swallowed and nodded. “Well. I was.” He didn’t know what he wanted to say. He fiddled with the strap holding his tail and removed it. He held the ball of fluff and narrowed his eyes. “You came on that.”

“Ah.”

“You came on the fluffy rabbit tail.”

“Well, it was in the way.”

“I was summoned with only one of these. I have to wear this in front of my sister. Your sister too.”

“You can wash it.”

Xander nodded and crawled out of bed.

“I meant later.”

“I don’t it want to crust.”

Ryoma groaned and fell flat on his back on the bed.

“Don’t be melodramatic. I’ll be back. You should clean up too. There’s plenty of cum on the sheets.”

Xander washed his tail while Ryoma left the messed up sheets in a clump in the corner.

“Elegant.”

“I’m sorry let me bring up a washbasin to treat these sheets properly.” Ryoma rubbed Xander’s elbow. “Stay with me tonight.”

“Where was I supposed to go?”

“I don’t know. But I just want you here. That’s really all I care about.” 

“I’m not leaving you.”

Ryoma smiled, pressed his nose to Xander’s neck. He didn’t kiss him, just breathed. “Thank you.” Ryoma tugged Xander to the bed, and they laid down together. 

Ryoma tangled his legs with Xander’s and Xander traced his finger over the scar on his arm. They didn’t say anything for a while. It was just them, existing, together, close, and nothing else. The moon shone as it rotated around them. Ryoma rubbed Xander’s cheek. “I might’ve laughed when I saw you, but I was so relieved too,” Ryoma said softly. “The summoner told me that they didn’t think they could summon ‘Xander’. Because he had chosen the empire over Askr. I had memories before so I knew that ‘Xander’ was important to me, that I loved him, but they were just…there. They didn’t mean anything. They were facts. But when the summoner said that ‘Xander’ was on the opposite side and refused to be summoned…That was real. I was heartbroken. If they hand told me that it was Takumi or Hinoka or Sakura standing where ‘Xander’ stood, I would’ve felt as crushed as I did then. I love you, Xander. I’m so glad that you’re here.”

“Even if I’m a pastel wearing, bunny eared replacement?”

“No. You’re you. Entirely. Eternally. If anything, you’re just happier. Happier and more relaxed than I ever had memories of you being. You’re spring, something new. Blooming. Maybe in heat, if I’m lucky.”

Xander laughed, shook his head. “You’re incorrigible.”

“It’s one of my charms.”

“You’re like a poorly trained dog. I suppose I’ll have to stay with you and make sure you’re cooperating.”

“Will you collar me?”

“Maybe, but I did also promise practicing my knots on you.” He took Ryoma’s wrist and held his arm up to the headboard. “Yes, that would look nice here.”

Ryoma grinned, lowered his hand back down on the pillow between the two of them. “We have a lot to look forward to then.”

“I will have to endure the same rabbit puns, won’t I?”

“You can’t expect me to not have you wear those rabbit ears. You cannot.” He kissed Xander’s nose, smiling. “Good night Xander. I look forward to seeing you in the morning.”

Xander couldn’t trust himself to say anything. He smiled and nodded, laced his fingers with Ryoma’s and held him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is [TwiExMachina](twiexmachina.tumblr.com) if you want to pop in, talk about bunny Xander or really anything.


End file.
